


Midnight

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Multi, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Maggie is feeling like playing the matchmaker, it's almost midnight and she has a plan. Don't ever doubt Maggie Sawyer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Brainy/Nia, J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Winn Schott Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, no please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> This was inspired by Friends, aka the best TV show that ever existed.  
> Follow me on tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea and @shipspostsarea.

“Thank you, honey.” Maggie grabbed the beer bottle and leaned to lay a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips, but the redhead was fast to move away from her reach and put some distance between them.

“No, no.” The agent told her, waving a finger in front of her face. “You save your kisses till midnight.” She teased with a grin.

Maggie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer. “I think I have plenty of kisses to give, no need to regulate them.”

Kara, who was quietly watching their exchange with a fond smile, giggled at that. “Ow, you guys are so cute!” Her smile grew wider when her sister started blushing a deep shade of red.

“Yeah, let’s see if you keep thinking that if your sister keeps refusing my kisses.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrow between sips of beer, making Kara laugh wholeheartedly.

“Well, at least you still have someone to kiss at midnight.” The reporter shrugged. “I wish I had that too.” She half joked.

The detective raised one eyebrow at her and the grin that curled the left corner of her mouth made her dimples show up and that was enough warning for Kara to know she was about to be the center piece of a joke. “Oh, I know exactly who you wish you could kiss at midnight.”

“What?!” Kara’s eyes grew large as she looked to her sister’s girlfriend in shock. When Maggie only kept drinking her beer instead of answering her, she turned to look at Alex, but her sister only averted her eyes, slid her hand on Maggie’s lower back and took a sip of her own beer while looking anywhere but Kara. “Guys, come on! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Well...”

“Maggie.” Her sister’s warning wasn’t enough to stop the detective of saying whatever she was going to.

“You clearly have all the hots for Lena, so...” And Maggie was clearly drunk, but Kara wasn’t rude enough to point that out!

The blonde gasped in shock and horror, looking quite offended by the perspective of what Maggie had just said. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Uh-uh.” Maggie shook her head. “You keep lying to herself, I’m going to grab another beer.”

Before Alex could stop her – and she knew she should, because Maggie wouldn’t be throwing some hard truths around if she wasn’t a bit too drunk – the detective turned around and walked back to the kitchen, almost bumping at Mon-El on her way.

“Can you believe it?!” Kara’s voice had reached a high pitch note as she looked at her sister almost like she had never heard nothing more absurd.

Alex looked at her little sister with wide eyes. “Uh...” She grunted, looked down at her beer, and then turned around to follow Maggie.

“Alex!”

Anywhere was better than stand in front of her oblivious sister right now. Well, not talking with Mon-El, so she kept walking even when he tried to talk to her. Alex walked around Kara’s apartment, avoiding steping at one of their friends or at some of the baloons they had brought to celebrate the New Year. She was making a turn to enter the kitchen when Maggie collided into her, spilling some of her beer on them.

“Oh, fucking shit!” Maggie had a sailor’s mouth at any normal day, but she was particularly nasty when she had a few drinks. “My beer!”

“You’re going to survive.” Alex rolled her eyes as she grabbed the woman’s arm to pull her to a corner – the one where Winn wasn’t making out with the girl he brought to the party. “What the hell was that back there?”

The shorter woman looked at her in confusion for a second, before recognition flashed through her eyes and she smiled. “Little Danvers needs a little push.”

“I think you broke her.” Alex looked over her shoulder to where Kara was still standing at the same place she left her.

“Do you know what would make her work again? Some kisses from our favorite CEO.” Not so discreetly, Maggie pointed, using her beer, to the CEO, who was having a friendly conversation with Brainy and Nia close to the door.

The agent snorted at that. “Yeah, we all know that, but Kara is being her stubborn self and we can’t really act like we’re in middle school again and walk to Lena and tell her Kara wants to kiss her.”

“Oh, can you imagine how that would go?” Maggie had a glint behind her eyes that made Alex take a step back.

“We’re not doing that, Sawyer.” She warned her girlfriend, arching one eyebrow for effect.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You’re not fun, but fine.” When did Maggie ended her new beer? Alex looked down at her new empty bottle and frowned. “I have another idea.”

Looking back at her, she was almost afraid to ask. “What?”

“We’re making them kiss at midnight.”

That made Alex tilt her head to the side in complete awe. “Oh, really?”

“Yep.”

“Ok.”

“Do you want to know how?”

“Not really.” Alex shook her head, but she was a little curious, at least.

Xx

“Hey, Winn.”

“Hi, Maggie.”

She had cornered him at the fridge when he went to grab more drinks. “You’re going to kiss that girl at midnight, right?”

“Uh-“ He looked at her for a second, confused and suspicious. “I certain hope so, why?”

“Just wondering. Good luck!” She walked fast to her next target, all while grinning at Alex, who was standing at the other side of the room talking with J’onn. She stoped behind Mon-El and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, dude.”

“Hi, Maggie.”

“Who are you going to kiss at midnight?”

“What?”

“Oh, I keep forgetting you guys are from all over the universe.” Maggie waved her hand dismissing the subject. “Anyway, on Earth, we kiss people at midnight at New Year.” The way his eyes shined made her shiver a little.

“Cool! So, I can just pick someone and...”

“No, no.” Maggie quickly shook her head.

“So who...”

“Not me and Alex, obviously, and Winn is going to kiss the girl he brought with him. Brainy and Nia I’m working on next, but you’re so not kissing her. J’onn and M’gann are Alex’s work.”

“Ok, so I will just kiss...”

“It can’t be Kara!” Maggie quickly added.

“Why not?” He looked a little offended, but she honestly didn’t give a fuck.

“Because you two have some history. Only God knows why that was ever a thing.”

“But...” Mon-El stoped talking the second Maggie glared at him. Instead, he gulped loudly and looked around. “Well, then I will kiss Lena.”

“Are you insane?” The detective looked at him like he was, in fact, crazy. “You can’t kiss her!”

“Why not?”

“Look at her.” Maggie pointed over her shoulder to where Lena was still talking with Brainy and Nia. “If you can walk to her and ask her yourself, I will let you do it.” Mon-El looked to where her index finger was pointing at and he gulped again, then looked back at her and shook his head slowly. “That’s what I thought.”

He sighed and looked around the room again. “But the only one left is James.”

“I’m glad we could agree on that! Good luck, pal!” Maggie raised her hand to pat him on the shoulder, but she stoped her hand from touching him just a inch from actually _touching him_. She grimaced, looked at her hand and walked away without another word.

Maggie saw James standing in front of the table, eating some of the food, and realized she would have to talk to him about Mon-El. Or she could just let it happen. And if Mon-El got punched in the face, well, so be it.

She had stoped on the beers to be able to accomplish her mission, so she took a sip of her water on her way to Lena. “Hi, nerds. Hey, Lena, can I talk to you for a sec?”

The CEO looked at her with a raised eyebrow and, not for the first time, Maggie wondered if she would have being amazed by the woman’s beauty like everyone else if she had never met Alex. Maybe. Probably. It doesn’t matter. She gently pushed Lena away from Brainy and Nia a few steps while smiling at her to put her friend at ease.

“So, who are you going to kiss at midnight?” She asked suddenly.

Lana actually laughed at that. “Very funny, Maggie, I will give you that one.”

Maggie also laughed softly. “No, I’m serious. Everyone here is kissing someone. It’s good luck, you know?”

“No, it’s not.” Lena shook her head.

“It has to be somewhere.” Maggie waved her hand around. “Anyway, Winn brought his someone, J’onn has M’gann for the first time ever, Brainy and Nia have each other, so does Alex and I, you can’t kiss James.” Lena nodded at that, clearly agreeing with the last one. “You can kiss Kara!” The shorter brunette said suddenly, pretending that the thought had just occured to her.

“What?” So, that thing Lena did with her eyebrow was kind of sinful, Maggie was sure.

“Your other option is Mon-El.” Maggie said quickly.

“Oh, shit.” Lena shook her head and actually looked a little green by the perspective of coming anywhere near him.

Maggie couldn’t agree more. “Ok, so you can kiss Kara.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” But Maggie didn’t wait, she just turned around and walked to her last target, leaving a very confused, and slightly in panic, Lena behind.

Alex actually met her on the way to Kara. “So?”

“Don’t you ever doubt me.” Maggie teased her, putting her hand on the crook of her girlfriend’s arm. “Hey, Kara. You and Lena are going to kiss at midnight.”

The poor girl, who was just drinking her cocktail like there was nothing wrong in the world, choked and started coughing immediately. A little worried, Alex urged forward to pat her back, even if she knew it was doing nothing to help her sister. After a few coughs, Kara raised her hand to stop Alex and looked up at them with eyes filled with tears caused by her closed throat.

“What in Rao’s name are you talking about?”

“It’s New Year, people kiss at midnight, it’s _good luck_. Half people here are with the other half, you can’t kiss James or Mon-El, that would be too creepy.”

Kara looked at her in shock for a couple of seconds. “But it wouldn’t be creepy to kiss Lena?!”

“I’m glad we agree on that! Good luck, Woman of Steel!” Maggie quickly walked away, dragging a impressed Alex behind her. “Oh, I was almost forgetting someone.”

“I thought they were already going to kiss.” Alex commented when she realized Maggie was taking her to talk with Brainy and Nia.

“They will, after I convince them to do it. Hey, folks! So, we’re all going to kiss at midnight. I’m kissing Alex, of course, J’onn and M’gann are also going for it, Winn and his girl, Lena and Kara, and I’m sure none of you wants to kiss Mon-El or James, so have fun!” Alex had to bit the inside of her cheek to hold her laugh when Maggie walked away from the pair before they could recover from the shock. “Nothing like helping everyone to get some action.” Maggie joked as she ran to the kitchen to catch another beer. Her job was done. Now she just had to wait ten more minutes.

Xx

“Hey.” Lena had a contained grin as she approached Kara and she did her best to ignore how red her best friend’s face had suddenly become.

“H-Hi!” Kara squeezed the glass on her hand almost too hard when she jumped two feet in the air to turn and look at the CEO. “Lena, hi!”

The CEO laughed softly at the adorableness that was Kara and all about her. “I get that you also find Maggie’s idea to be a little crazy?” She asked with a wink.

Kara had to reach out to grab the back of her couch to stop her knees from failing on her. She became a puddle and all Lena did was smile and wink at her, could she be any more pathetic? “Y-Yeah! I mean, we don’t have to kiss someone to have good luck!”

“I might have some random facts about this ridiculous tradition, but I don’t want to bore you in the last minutes of 2016.” Lena joked, taking a sip of her wine.

The reporter watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick a single drop of wine from her bottom lip and she gulped hard at the vision of red full lips and pink tongue. “You can never bore me, Lena!” Kara finally said like a later thought after her brain stoped spinning. “I find fascinating anything you say.” And that was the most honest thing she said all night.

Lena looked down at her hands fumbling around with her cup to hide the timid smile that Kara’s words had caused. “Just wait until I start talking and can’t stop anymore.”

“I can’t wait.”

And maybe it was the pure honest on her voice, or the complete adoring tone she was using, but that caused Lena to look up and their eyes locked. Greens and blues, staring back at each other, trying to read through their souls.

“Only one minute left, guys!” Winn’s scream made them break their eye contact, especially when he started runing around the room to give people their champagne glasses.

They both grabbed their own cups, thanked him quietly, and decided they were going to look anywhere but at each other. They watched as their friends all started getting ready for midnight and the New Year coming around.

“30 seconds!” That was Brainy and he sounded happier than ever.

Maybe because he was about to kiss his long time crush, Kara thought. Yep, by the way he was smiling, it could only be it. She smiled a little to them, knowing they would finally take the last step and stop dancing around each other. Kara took another look around the room, seeing all the couples holding hands, hugging or just staring at each other (J’onn and M’agnn were a little weird to watch), and that was the moment she realized something.

Mon-El was definitelly too close to James now and, if she wasn’t going to kiss any of them, and neither was Lena because she also had a story with James and no one would want to kiss the other alien, who were they going to...

“Hey,” She started.

“10 seconds!” She had no idea who was the one who started to countdown, but she was a little distracted.

“Who Mon-El and James are going to kiss?” Kara asked with a deep frown.

By the time she had finished her question, people around them were already reaching number 5 in the countdown, but, just like her, Lena hadn’t join the chorus behind them. Instead, the CEO was looking at her with deep concerned green eyes.

“Because they are...”

“Kara.” Lena put her glass down on the side table before Kara could ever registrer she had interrupted her.

“Yes?” The blonde asked innocently.

It made Lena smile. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

It could have being the people screaming and cheering around them, but Kara was completely sure the absolute bliss she felt was caused by the feeling of Lena’s lips touching hers. They were soft, so soft that it almost felt like silk or the fluffiest clouds in the sky she often flew by, and they tasted like wine and... happiness. Was there such a thing as tasting like happiness? Because she was sure it was exactly what she was tasting.

Lena placed one hand against her cheek, stroking her skin with her thumb, and the other one rested on her waist, pulling her closer to her body. Kara was a little shocked to react at first, but then her brain finally catch up with what was going on and she quickly moved her arms up to wrap around Lena’s neck. She was careful not to hit the brunette with her still full champagne glass and, since she was still holding it, she couldn’t touch Lena’s skin the way she wished to, but that would do. Why would she care with the little details when Lena, her all time crush, was kissing her?

No. Not crush. She had jumped from that a long time ago. Kara loved Lena with all her heart, her soul, her being.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and they jumped away from each other to look at what caused the commotion. Mon-El was looking completely surprised at James, who was holding his hand against his chest while cursing loudly at the alien.

“Ops.” Maggie murmured under her breath as she took a sip of her champagne.

“Did James just...”

“Tried to punch Mon-El, yes.” Lena finished for her rapidly, already turning to look back at her friend. She put both of her hands on Kara’s hips and pulled her closer again. “Someone else will deal with that.” She dismissed, causing Kara to smile wildly at her.

“Yes, ok.” The reporter nodded, allowing her arms to wrap around the CEO’s neck again, this time using her forearms to pull the other woman closer too.

When their lips locked again, Kara could swear she had just being blessed by Rao himself.

Good luck, indeed.


End file.
